Awaken to Darkness
by Riseoftheorder
Summary: Sometimes having dreams isn't always a good thing, more so when your Konoha and you have a snake just waiting to strike when your most vulnerable. [Kuroha and Konoha interaction] (we'll add to it every now and again)
1. Fall to Darkness p1

**Whats this...another conjoined thing? Its practice...solely practice.**

**(Characters don't belong to us, Kagerou project belongs to Jin) **

* * *

_A nice quiet night of sleep turned into a living nightmare for Konoha the second he actually started dreaming something, something even he would never conjurer up. _

_No this was something his snake made, and it was made just for the amenisic of a boy._

_Kuroha stood in the black, barely lit space, across from him was his pure self, Konoha, "We meet at least you pathetic being" the words just roll off his tongue as he speaks, the smirk on his face holding nothing but sadistic desire._

_Konoha stared at Kuroha with his emotionless glaze that he always had. He scanned his other with his pink eyes, taking in how closely they looked like each other in physical appearance from head to toe, but the colour scheme was different. He didn't quite understand the grin on Kuroha's face, but he was sure he might be able to figure it out._

_"Who are you?" Konoha asked dully, tilting his head to the side. He could almost feel the darkness radioing off of Kuroha, but didn't question it yet. Maybe this black-haired version of himself will explain the reasons for this dark sense of emotions that was bubbling up in Konoha's stomach._

_"your such an air head" Kuroha grumbles and begins to walk towards his light other, "let me explain this once...and only once...I am you, or at least...what you can become...no...that's not right...i'm what you WILL become" the snakes grin just got bigger, a mad glaze in his eyes as he gets closer to Konoha._

_Konoha took a step away from Kuroha, not liking the fact of how close his other was getting closer to him. "That's a lie," he said flatly, arching an eyebrow at Kuroha. "I can't become like you," he said in a bored tone. He didn't see any reason for talking right now, but since Kuroha was speaking, it was best to go along with it for now._

_"oh you will become me...and then you'll kill all of those friends your so close to" Kuroha says and reaches over quickly once he was in range and took hold of Konoha's arms, "on way or another...you and i will become one...and all it'll take...is your death~"_

_The snake couldn't help but snicker at how hopeless Konoha looked, both arms held to his sides, no way to really over power him or anything, he wasn't going anywhere, not if Kuroha had any say in it._

_Konoha tried to move his arms, but frowned as he couldn't. He was the strongest out of everyone in the entire group and it confused him why he couldn't get his arms free. Taking a step away from Kuroha, he tried to get his arms free. "That's another lie," he said dully, looking into the dark version of himself in the eyes. They were so hollow and yellow, full of nothing, but dark intentions. "I would never harm them,"_

_Konoha let out a startled yelp as he crashed onto the ground. A shot of pain traveled up his spine that he wasn't expecting and he groaned in pain. He started to push himself up, glaring at Kuroha now with his pink eyes burning. "Won't happen," he growled, gritting his teeth._

_"oh my...are we in denial?" Kuroha asks and pushes Konoha back down before kneeling onto the boy's stomach, pinning him down. "may i show you what iv'e done to them?"_

_"Get off of me," Konoha said as he struggled to push Kuroha back off of him. He didn't like Kuroha and he especially didn't like how he kept speaking about his friends like that._

_"...you really don't get it do you?" he asks and grabs hold of Konoha's arms and force them to his sides, "you can't get me to leave...cause i'll forever be with you" he hisses and grips the limb tighter till the skin began to turn red._

_Konoha gritted his teeth, trying to block out the pain as he felt Kuroha grip his wrists tighter. He glared up at the foul snake, holding his pink glaze steady._  
_"I won't let you hurt them,"_

_"how many times do i have to tell you...that i am you" Kuroha asks and loosens his grip a bit, so he doesn't cut the off the blood flow. "Stop being dense and understand my words."_

_"I understand what you're saying," Konoha said in a tensed voice, losing more and more of the emotionless tone he held in it earlier. "What I'M saying that you're...a different me...so I'll fight back...to keep you away from them...so you're not in control," the albino growled, narrowing his eyes._  
_Kuroha looked down at Konoha with a kind of shocked innocent look before the grin came back and he howled in laughter, "you...keep me at bay!" he covers his eyes with his hand and calms down a little a just gives off a few snickers, "that's rich~"_

_Konoha didn't understand how that was very funny and the expression on his face told Kuroha that. "How is it rich?" he asked. "I don't know know how the money comes in," he really needed to be schooled by the other Dan members._

_Kuroha just laughed at him again, the madness apparent in his tone, "your a grade schooler...this...this will make it perfect then" he purrs and leans in till their noses are almost touching, "i'll make you listen to me...one way or another."_

_Konoha growled a little. He didn't like how close Kuroha was to him and he started to struggle under his grip. "Get off," he said, moving his arms._  
_Kuroha was growing tired of his preys words and decided to shut him up, He moved his head down a little and licked down Konoha's neck before nipping into the tender flesh._

_Konoha let out a yelp of shock as Kuroha nipped him. Did he really just do that?! He could feel the cooling saliva on his neck and it felt so strange._  
_Kuroha smirked, and nipped in a different spot, he wanted to test Konoha, see if he could get a sound out of him, one he wanted to hear to let him know weither or not he should break him or kill him._

_"Stop...that feels weird," Konoha said flatly, not amused with this at all. He didn't understand why Kuroha was nipping at him and he really didn't understand why his face was burning up...was he getting a fever?_

_"...you think that's weird..that was a warm up" Kuroha purrs before sinking his teeth into the boys flesh, a nice squirt of blood coming from the wound before it turned into a trickle, painted Konoha's pale skin with the beautiful shade of crimson._

_"Gag!" Konoha yelped as he felt the pain in his neck and almost kicked Kuroha in the stomach with his knee for it. "What was that?!" he snapped in confusion, glaring at Kuroha with his narrowed eyes._

_Kuroha covered Konoha's mouth, getting tired of listening to him and went back in a sitting position, "keep up the talk and i'll rip your jaw off" he growls, "now stop talking...and let me do what i want!"_

_Konoha kept struggling to get Kuroha off of him, kicking his legs out. He stopped talking, like the other android wanted, but he still kept struggling._  
_"your lucky your cute" Kuroha says with a little smirk before leaning in and pressed his lips against Konoha's, in hopes to get a rise of out him, and also to get him to stop struggling._

_"HRM?!" Konoha's eyes widen in shock as Kuroha put his lips against his. He wasn't sure what the black-haired android was doing, but he heard from Ene that when two people put their mouths together, it was called a kiss. Why would Kuroha be kissing him out of all times?_

_Kuroha placed his hands on Konoha's shoulders and kept the kissing going, this air head was going to lead him to killing him for sure with how stupid he was._  
_Konoha found himself having trouble breathing due to the lack of air, but then remembered to breath through his nose instead. He grabbed at Kuroha's wrists, prying his hands off of his shoulders as he tried to get him off._

_In response Kuroha tore the boys lip open and went back to sitting on his stomach, wiping the blood from his mouth, "your annoying..." he growls, he wasn't mad, just trying to get some kind of reaction out of Konoha besides what he was getting._

_Konoha let out a cry of pain as Kuroha tore open the flesh on his lips by biting so roughly. He covered his mouth, shock echoing in his eyes._

_"no matter how many times we do this...its always so...perfect" Kuroha purrs and gets up off of Konoha._

_Konoha gritted his teeth as he slowly stood up, the upper half of his face covered by a shadow. Holding one hand over his mouth to keep it from bleeding too much, he curled his other hand in a fist._

_"...ah...did i upset you?" Kuroha asks, giving a little snicker towards Konoha, he was really enjoying the different little emotions he was pulling from his other._  
_"Sh...Shut up!" with a sudden burst of anger, Konoha swung forward and smashed his fist against Kuroha's bottom jaw. The unexpected blow knocked his snake against the ground with Konoha glaring down at him. "I...I won't let you hurt them!" he snapped, his eyes blazing. "I won't let you hurt Kido, Seto, Kano, Mary, Momo, Ene, Shintaro, or Hibiya!"_

_Kuroha held a hand over his mouth, he could feel the blood pooling inside of it, from his now torn inner skin. He only looked up at Konoha and just let out a string of laughs for seemingly no reason._

_"What's so funny?" Konoha asked, frowning at the insane laughter his snake was giving away._

_"you hit me...that's whats funny" Kuroha says and gets up, blood leaking down his chin, "you actually hit me...well then...my minds set...your not worth breaking...i'll just kill you like the rest of them" he says and takes a few steps back from Konoha as the space around them shivered and moved like it was alive._

_Konoha looked around as the space moved, confusion filling up his face. What was going on? He blinked as he heard a voice calling out to him, but it sounded so faint...so far away..._

_He watched the sinister smirk grow one last time before his vision gave out._

"ono...Kono...KONOHA!" a slap to his cheeks snaps him awake him his nightmare, as Hibiya, the youngest of the Dan sat on his chest, his own cheeks puffed out like he was mad or something.

Konoha sat up just like that, looking down at the twelve year old sitting in his lap now from Konoha setting him off his chest. "Hibiya?" tilting his head in confusion, the albino asked, "What is it?"

"you were talking in your sleep...so Kido tasked me with waking you up...which iv'e been doing...for the past four minutes!" Hibiya whines, "why wouldn't you wake up" he slams his little fists into Konoha's chest to prove how upset he was.

Konoha reached a hand up and patted Hibiya's head. "Sorry," he said, his voice back to be totally empty of any emotions. "I guess I-" he froze when he noticed a notch of red on his hand and stared at it. Blood...blood, how did I get blood on my hand?, he thought before remembering his dream. With a slow hand, Konoha felt the edges of his lip. It was tore down to the soft, tender flesh under the flaky skin.

Hibiya noticed this too, "hey...you okay man?" he asks and has a look of worry on his face as he watches Konoha.

Konoha blinked at Hibiya. "I'm fine," he said, wiping away the blood on his lips with the sleeve of his shirt. Of course, the crimson colour stained his white sleeve, but it could be washed out later. "Is breakfast ready yet?"

"...uh...yea...its done...that's why i came to get you...its the second reason.." Hibiya answers and crawls out of the bed and moves for the door, 'you will kill your friends, because we're one in the same' Kuroha's voice echoed in his head, that was it, the last thing he had meant to say before the dream ended.

He would never be rid of the snake, and he would...as he had said...eventually become like him, but...he had to fight it off for as long as possible, as to keep his precious friends alive.

* * *

Konoha:*tilts head to the side*...Tail?

_*holds wolf tail* No touchies! Even you, Kuroha_

Kuroha: I would never touch a rat like you

**Oh boy...guys..can we just stay on track here? we need to talk about the fic...not our personal problems remember?**

Hibiya: how am i the kid...i act more mature then them...

Konoha:*holds Hibiya* You're the youngest

Hibiya: let me go *whines*

Kuroha: idiots...

_Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed the fanfiction! Expect more in the future with drabbles! ^^_

**Ehhh? but when do i get to write a drabble for myself?**

_Because you need me to help you roleplay the girls*smirks_

**I call writing the next one on my own...*pouts* ...anyways...like she said...we hope you enjoy these little late night interactions we do, a review or two would be nice...to you know...let us know what we need to fix in the future.**

**see you guys next update for my fic...and maybe even next Drabble**


	2. Fall to Daydream

**Welcome to I freaking edit most of my fics at 2 in the bloody morning. I need sleep...**

**(characters don't belong to me, Kagerou project belongs to Jin)**

* * *

The day with the Dan was normal, Kido beating on Kano for every stupid comment he made, Seto trying to keep the peace but barely achieving, Mary doing her own thing, Shintaro ignoring everyone and listening to Ene, Momo and Hibiya arguing, the normal things.

Even Konoha was normal, just sitting around watching them live their life's.

Konoha watched all of them silently, just staring at everyone with his pink eyes. He would find himself dozing off once in a while, but then jolted back up awake. Even thought Momo and Hibiya were auguring, the albino couldn't help, but think on how adorable they looked together. If it was possible, then maybe they could together...but Momo was too old for Hibiya.

'my what dirty thoughts you have Konoha~'

He looked around to see if any of his friends had said something, but they were all still doing what they had been doing before, no one was talking to him, yet, something just did.

Konoha jumped a little out of fright. Where did that voice come from in the first place? He swallowed the lump in his throat and continued to watch Momo and Hibiya. However, an unknown sense of dread began to bubble up in his stomach, worrying him.

Hibiya put his hand up to quiet Momo, sweat going down his face a little from the conflict, he looked at Konoha and frowned when he noticed his face and got up from his spot and walked over to him.

Momo glanced over at Konoha along with Hibiya and noticed the slight look of possibly fear in the android's eyes. This surprised her, since they all knew that Konoha didn't really understand most of the emotions that passed through him nor expressed it that much.

"Konoha..are you okay?" he asks in that usual worried tone.

"Hrm?" Konoha looked down at Hibiya, blinking softly. "I'm fine," he said in his emotionless voice, reaching out a hand and patted the twelve year old on the head. "Just...thinking," he answered.

With a look that said he didn't even come close to believing him, Hibiya stared him down, clearly wanting a better answer then that.

Konoha sweatdropped as Hibiya gave him that look. For some reason, it always scared him when the young boy stared at him with his eyes like that.

Thankfully, however, he was saved when they all suddenly heard high-pitched laughing from Shintaro's earphones and were from Ene. "YOU LOST BY A POINT?! A POINT?!" she was howling in laughter from the sounds of it and it was making everyone look at Shintaro and his new laptop.

Hibiya glanced over his shoulders just in time to see Shintaro rip the earphones out and toss them on the couch, "damn it Ene...this isn't fair" he snaps and points a finger at the computer.

Ene only smirked darkly at Shintaro as she swirled around on the game's screen. "You should have thought of that earlier before starting this game~" she purred, winking at Shintaro.

Taking this chance to sneak away, Konoha slowly got up while all eyes were on Shintaro and Ene. He stalked toward the kitchen door before opening it up and headed inside. I need something to eat. That will cheer me up, he thought to himself as he walked over to the fridge.

He heard some grumbling from Shintaro and some of the others adding comments but that was all quieted the second the door shut.

"Hey..are you ignoring me?" that voice speaks up, he knew this voice, it was from his dream, Kuroha, it was Kuroha's voice, but how could that be?

He wasn't real..was he?

Konoha swallowed again, his throat feeling dry. It was impossible for something from his dreams to be real. He even asked Kido once and she said that things couldn't come out of dreams and become real like he was thinking right now. Shakily, the albino reached for the fridge and started to look through it as he ignored Kuroha's voice.

That's when the unthinkable happened and a firm hand seized his arm and pulled him back from the fridge a little. "don't ignore me" that bitter sweet voice rings in his ear.

Konoha felt his skin crawl as he heard the voice in his ear and his heart pounded against his rib cage out of sheer fear. He quickly spun around, ripping his arm away from his holder.

"Holy crap Konoha" Shintaro says in shock as he stares at the taller male, "whats wrong with you? i was just asking if you were okay..but you weren't answering me" he says and rubs his wrist a bit.

Feeling a bead of sweat travel down the side of his face, Konoha shook his head. "Ah...sorry, Shintaro," he said, blinking as his dull voice returned. "I...I don't feel so well today," he said, closing the door of the fridge. "Didn't get...enough sleep," he hated lying to one of his friends, but he was telling half of the truth right now. In all honestly, Konoha really didn't feel so well.

"If your feeling sick then go back to bed Konoha..." Shintaro says to him, a look of worry plastered on his face.

"Hibiya and Momo will fight more if I fall to sleep," Konoha protested a little, biting the inside of his cheek to form something that appeared to be a pout. "Kano says that they fight like...ummmm," he scratched at his cheek as he tried to remember the correct term for it. "Like...an old married couple?" he repeated. "I think he said that,"

"Go rest...i'll watch them...and don't talk like that.." Shintaro says with the most pleasant face he could make before pushing Konoha towards the door into the living room like space, "doctor Shintaro says sleep...so sleep or i'm drugging your food and making you sleep" he says in a serious tone before pushing him out the door and pointed towards the spare room, "now"

Konoha stared at Shintaro for a while before sighing. "Alright," he mumbled as he entered the room and closed the door behind him, like Shintaro wanted. If Shintaro was right, some sleep might be good after all.

Momo raised an eyebrow at her older brother after that performance. "What was that all about?" she asked from her seat on the floor next to Hibiya.

Mary turned to Kido for an explication, but the green-haired girl only shrugged her shoulders. "I thought Konoha was too exhausted this morning," she muttered under her breath.

"nothing...it was nothing" Shintaro says to his sister as he retakes his spot on the couch, he hoped Konoha actually would do what he asked him.

"...he almost didn't wake up this morning" Hibiya mutters and looks up at them, "is it wrong to let the sloth sleep?" Kano asks and gets a glare from everyone, which shuts him up quickly.

Ene looked worried about Konoha as Hibiya talked about him. She swallowed the lump in her throat as she glanced to the side, hoping he was alright.

The moment the door shut, a laugh sounded in the room, "your making this easy for me" a voice purrs, the door locking thanks to a hand now holding the handle, Kuroha, it was Kuroha, and he was suddenly right beside him.

Konoha's eyes widen in horror and terror, his breath catching in his throat. This couldn't be possible...it just couldn't be! He took a step away from the darker version of himself, sweat traveling down the side of his face as his limbs began shaking.

"Oh Konoha...you don't understand the extent of my powers" Kuroha purrs, "we weren't done before...to be cut short thanks to some little hit you gave me...i'm gonna do..much..MUCH worse~" with that said he grabs his arms and throws him onto the bed before pinning his arms above his head and sat on his stomach to pin him.

Konoha never saw the attack coming and yelped as Kuroha pinned him on the bed. "G-Get off!" he snapped, squirming under his lap. The sense of dread in his stomach from earlier increased tenfold, almost making him sick.

With bone crushing grip, he held onto Konoha's arms, making sure he can't fight back and leaned in and ran his tonge over the cuts in Konoha's lips from before, "how about...i add to your wounds?" he asks before bringing his head down to the other males neck and nipped at the flesh.

"S-Stop," Konoha whimpered, fear flashing in his eyes. He didn't like the feel of teeth against the skin of his neck and it was making him tremble.

"you doubt me on being real...so lets prove a point" he says and takes a hand away from his arms and slips it into Konoha's shirt, fingers lightly brushing against the smooth skin, "cry, scream...do what you want..but no one will help you~" he purrs before sinking his nails into him till he could feel the warm blood trickle out of the broken skin.

Even if Konoha had intense strength and could survive getting hit by a truck, this type of pain from Kuroha...was different. It made Konoha's skin feel like it was on fire that was slowly spreading out to the other parts of his body. His eyes widening in pain, a scream rippled out of Konoha's throat.

Kuroha smirked at what he received, his fingers clench and he drags them down the boys skin, tempting more blood to trickle out before releasing his hold on the flesh and brought his hand up to examining the crimson on his fingers before his golden orbs snap there attention to him once again.

Konoha tried to get his hands free so he could push Kuroha away from him, but the grip on his wrists was tight. He shook his head, tears stinging the corners of his eyes. To lick his own blood would be disgusting and Konoha already felt sick from the pain in his side.

Kuroha's expression changed from enjoyment to frustration, "stubborn...that's what you are" he mutters and takes that hand and wraps it around Konoha's throat before leaning down and kissing him roughly, well at the same time he began to choke him.

Konoha let out a muffled, choked cry as he felt air get cut off from his throat. It was already hard to breath while Kuroha was forcing a kiss on him, but the choking grasp around his throat really didn't help at all.

"You like the pain, don't lie" Kuroha purrs and spots the red spots forming on Konoha's shirt from where he scratched and smirked, "do you need air?" he asks, it was really a simple answer, nothing hidden behind it.

How was he supposed to answer that question while he couldn't even get a word out of his mouth? Konoha didn't know how to handle that part yet, but yes, he really did need air.

"Nod for yes, shake your head for no dumbass" Kuroha growls and tightens his hold on Konoha's neck in response.

Konoha made a weak, cracked, little noise of pain before nodding ever so weakly.

Kuroha softly smiled and released his hold, not only on his throat but also on his arms, "this...is where it gets fun" he pushes Konoha's shirt up, smudging the red blood all over the boys fair skin before leaning down and licked one of the still bleeding cuts.

Konoha winced as Kuroha licked the wound. That's unhealthy, he thought. Taking this chance with his free hands, he swung a fist forward and slammed it straight into Kuroha's jaw.

Kuroha took the hit like a champ and frowned at him, "Konoha...did you not learn from last night?" he asks and seizes that hand before snapping the wrists back so far a loud pop and a sharp crack was heard, "i'll break the other one if i have to " he says and drops the limp limb.

Konoha cried out in pain again, holding his broken wrist with his other hand as he stared at Kuroha, his body trembling from fear. At this point, tears were streaming down his face and he really couldn't take much more of this. "What do you want?!" he finally demanded, a whimper breaking out of his voice.

"You" Kuroha purrs and cuddles into his chest, "what more could i possibly want", even as he said those words he ran a finger through the cut on his stomach, digging it deeper as he stroked.

"M-M-M-Me?!" Konoha gasped and struggled to fight against the pain in his stomach as it flared out of control. His back arched from the pain, tears spilling down his face.

"I told you didn't I?" Kuroha nuzzles his face into the crook of Konoha's neck, his fingers stabbing now into the cut, "You'll become me..one way or another...so why not have some fun with you before that happens~"

"No...no!" the warning of what Konoha will do to his friends later in the future made Konoha's eyes glow a little bit as he kicked Kuroha off of him. The attack knocked the other android into the wall and Konoha scrambled off of the bed, pulling his shirt down as he did.

Kuroha stared at him before a faint smile came to his face, "fine...i'll break you one way or another" he puts his blood soaked fingers in his mouth, as he did he got an insane grin, "maybe i'll start off with one of those so called "friends of yours"

Before Konoha could retort, a slap to the face brought him back to reality, to the many worried faces of his friends, who were all huddled around him.

"AAAAAAAAHHHH!" Konoha let out a blood chilling scream as he bolt upright in the bed, gripping his chest tightly with one hand. He breathed hard, gasps and chokes escaping from his mouth as tears continued to pour down his face. Kuroha...Kuroha had just threatened his friends...his only friends and family. The white-haired android gripped his headphones as he sobbed, not looking at everyone else.

"K-Konoha?" Ene looked like she was the most worried about Konoha out of anyone, her eyes wide at his behavior, but also soft. That expression...looked so much like someone else he used to be, but was all gone now...with Konoha as a shell of his former self. She swallowed, putting a hand to the screen of the laptop.

"Konoha what happened we heard your screams but the door was locked...it took Kano and Seto a few trys to break the door down..." Shintaro exclaims, Kano and Seto did look beat up a bit, "where are you hurt?" Hibiya asks suddenly.

"Seto..." Kido turned to the green jumper wearing teenager, her expression lacking any emotions. With his powers to read minds, he could see what was wrong with Konoha in case the android couldn't tell them what was wrong...but only if they really needed to.

Konoha flinched as Hibiya asked that question and swallowed. Momo frowned as she noticed something. Propping herself on the bed next to Konoha, she brushed some of his loose, white hair back and her eyes widen at what they all saw on his neck.

"What happened!" Shintaro asks in shock, "...Kido..i would if i could..but i can't read him..." Seto points out.

"lets just patch him up...come on truck bait" Kano says with that grin of his and avoids Kido's ever loving punch and drags a struggling Hibiya out by his hood.

Kido's eyes widen as she looked at Seto in shock. "What?! B-But...How?!" she gasped, unable to believe what Seto said. Mary looked alarmed as well and whimpered out of fear. Ene swallowed the lump in her throat, terror for Konoha's safety bubbling up inside of her.

As Momo stroked his back, Konoha only looked down at the bed sheets as Shintaro asked him that question. Red splotches stained the covers and parts of his white shirt. Swallowing as hard as he could, the android only told Shintaro this:

"I don't know,"

* * *

**True had nothing but "BED!" to say...so yea...we both need sleep...updates for this will happen when ever i talk her into it.**


End file.
